Things Untold
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: Pairing: Andros and OC. Latia is Zhane's little sister and Andros' exlover. When Andros finds out that Latia is alive, what will he do? What will he do if he finds out more about her than counted on?
1. Chapter 1

Things Untold:

* * *

(Rated M for language, adult situations, nudity, and...well, you'll have to read to find out the rest now won't you.) 

Disclaimer: I have now and never at any point ever owned anything concerning the Power Rangers. I wish I did though, because Andros is just too delicious.

Pairing: Andros and Tia. (Tia is my own character. Her full name is Latia.)

* * *

Andros sat alone at the console, staring at the picture that had been brought up. 

_It happened so long ago, didn't it, Andros?_ Zhane asked mentally.

_Yes, it did_, He answered, _I wonder what ever happened to her._

_I don't know, my friend, I really wish that I did._

_Zhane, it hurts to look at it. It really hurts._

_No doubt that it does, Andros._

_I loved her..._

_I know._

_How did you?_

_You were transparent when it came to Tia, Andros. You still are._

_Do you think that is why Ashley and I are not together anymore?_

_No, Andros, I do not. You simply outgrew each other. You are still friends, be thankful._

_I am, old friend, I am._

_I can not tell you how to feel when it comes to my sister, but I can tell you this. She loved you as much as you loved...love her._

_What makes you think that I still love her?_

_Like I said, Tia makes you transparent._

_Zhane..._

_What?_

_Andros?_

_Andros?_

_ANDROS?_

_...I can feel her...I don't know how, but I can feel her._

_...What?_

_...I can still feel her._

_Are you sure?_

_Yes._

_Can you pinpoint her?_

_...(gasp)..._

_What?_

_...she's..._

_What?_

_...on..._

_WHAT?_

_...KO-35..._

_WHAT?_

_She never left..._

_Talk to me, Andros..._

_Andros?_

_...(sob)...she's alive, Zhane, Tia is alive._

_Zhane?_

_...Tia..._

_Get the others..._

_They are on earth, Andros..._

_I don't care...I NEED to find Tia._

_And you want their help?_

_Yes..._

_I'll try..._

Zhane went to work on trying to contact the other...former...space rangers. Andros slumped over the console, tears in his eyes.

"I finally found you, Tia...Once I see you...I'm never letting you go," He sobbed.

D.e.c.a. listened intently to Andros' comment, glad that he finally found her.

* * *

(A.N. In this story, Tia is close to Andros because they were once lovers. Yes, Zhane is her brother.)

* * *

"He what?" Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson or TJ yelled. 

"Was my sister Tia's lover. Listen, we found out that she's still on KO-35 and we need your help finding her," Zhane asked.

"What was she like?" TJ asked.

"My sister?" Zhane answered questioningly.

"Yeah," TJ sat down.

"She's beautiful. Eyes bluer than the sky. Hair more golden than the sun. Blonde runs in the family, just in different shades. She was pale skinned but...she looked like a porcelain doll...but hit like a man," Zhane laughed.

"Sounds gorgeous," TJ laughed.

"Don't let Andros know that you said that," Zhane gasped for air.

"I won't," TJ smiled.

"Anyways, man, I'll teleport down to come and get you...if you are coming, that is," Zhane said, finally regaining some composure.

"Yeah, I'll do it, man. Andros is family," TJ sighed.

"Thanks, man, he needs this," Zhane sighed.

"You're welcome," He said, before turning off his comm, "Andros had a lover?"

* * *

Deep in the forests of KO-35, a girl was foraging for food. She picked berries and hid them in a pouch at her waist. A 5 year old boy with blonde and brunette striped hair came up to her. 

"Momma..." He cried.

The girl stopped picking the berries and picked the boy up, holding him close.

"I feel Dada," He said to her.

"Where?" She looked around.

"In here," He tapped his head.

"Where?" She asked again.

"Not here," He pointed to the ground.

She looked to the sky. _Oh, Andros,_ she sighed.

* * *

Andros sat up in bed, as if he was being called. _Zhane,_ He called to his friend. 

_What is it, Andros?_ Zhane asked.

_I felt here again,_ He answered.

_Do you know if she said anything?_ Zhane groaned.

_She called me...I know she said my name,_ Andros answered, unsure of who the younger presence with her was and decided not to tell him about it.

_I can tell you're holding out on me, Andros, what else did you feel?_ Zhane said not so calmly.

_A boy,_ He answered, _I felt a boy._

_But why would you feel a boy?_ Zhane asked.

_I don't know,_ Andros groaned.

_Do you think..._ Zhane asked hopefully.

_Think what?_ Andros sighed heavily.

_That when you and she were last together..._ Zhane offered.

_That she may have..._ Andros gulped, _had a child?_

_Yes,_ Zhane sighed, _Did he feel like family to you?_

_Yes, he did,_ Andros sighed heavily.

_Lets hope, old friend, lets hope, cause if you try and tap both of them..._ Zhane started.

_He felt me, Zhane...my son...he felt me,_ Andros said breathlessly.

_Andros..._

_What?_

_Now we really have to find her._

_Yes we do, Zhane, yes we do._

_

* * *

_The girl stopped at a river to check a trap. She set her son down on the ground by the trees and motioned for him to stay there. 

"Stay," She repeated.

"Momma," He said, helplessly.

"What?" She turned to him.

"Daddy coming," He smiled.

The girl turned back around and went to check her trap. It was teeming with fish. She pulled the trap out of the river. She hoisted the trap over her shoulder and walked back to her son. He automatically took ahold of her hand and they walked back into the forest.

* * *

Andros walked around D.E.C.A., pacing trying to figure things out.

_At least she's alive, Andros,_ Karone said to him.

_Yeah, she is. Karone...I have a son...Tia and I...have a son._

_(Gulp) A son?_

_Yes._

_I am not going to ask how._

_I would thank you not to._

_Thank her not to what, 'Dros?_

_Not to ask how...about my son, Zhane._

_Ah, conception, you mean._

_I don't need to know that, guys._

_Bite me, blondie._

_Shut up, Zhane._

_Zhane, Karone, behave...please._

_Sorry, Andros._

_Sorry, 'Dros._

_Now, Andros, since we are closer to KO-35, do you think you can get a closer place to her location._

Andros thought to himself for a moment.

_She's in the forest near home. That's all I can tell._

(TBC)

* * *

I'm evil, aren't I? Please give reviews, cause I would really appreciate it.


	2. Being Found

Chapter 2:

Being Found:

* * *

The girl and her son had packed their camp and moved to another place, a clearing about half a mile from the forest line. It was near a pond to bathe in and it was closer to good spots to find their food. The little boys unpacked their food, watching his mother start a fire. 

"What eat now?" The boy asked.

"Meat. No fish. Save fish for breakfast," She answered.

The boy took out a package of wrapped up rabbit meat.

"That is good," She smiled.

* * *

Andros sat in his room, wondering what state he would find Tia in. 

_She is a survivor, 'Dros, that you can be sure of._

_How does that help me, Zhane? I mean that she and my son are out there...somewhere and I have no idea how we will find them._

_If your son is anything like his mother...than they will be alright. I want to find them just as much as you do, 'Dros, I do. I mean she's my sister. I would like to get to know my nephew. I know that Karone thinks the same. We all want her back, 'Dros, we all want her back._

_But...I...I just wish...I just wish that I had been able to find her earlier. But I wasn't able to...and then your accident. I gave up, Zhane, on everything. On life, on love, on everything. I mean, what use am I if...(groan)..._

_Andros, we want to find her as much as you do. I mean...I never really knew her, but from what Zhane has been telling me...She's a good person._

_She is, Karone, she is._

_Andros, why don't you tell me about her. Something...I want to help._

_When she was...On her 16th birthday, 2 days before I left...I was a little depressed because I thought that I might not get the commission. So she started a food fight, flinging a giant glob of frosting at Zhane's head and hit him head on._

_I have never seen him laugh harder than that day, Karone. And she had good aim. Got my on the bridge of my nose, splattering across my face and a little into my hair. He laughed so hard that he started choking._

_That sounds happy._

_It was._

_Zhane, do you think we can find her?_

_Yes, 'Dros, I do. I do.

* * *

The other rangers sat around the table in mess. _

"So, what is the real deal on this girl, TJ?" Cassie asked.

"She's Andros' ex. He, Zhane, and Zhane's family were told that she was dead. Zhane said that it has been tearing Andros up for years..." TJ answered, "Tearing him up at the fact that he could have done something. That he could have searched for her. That he could have found her."

Ashley gasped.

"The poor guy," She sighed sadly.

"Yeah...just imagine it, Ashley. That you are in his shoes. That your first love disappeared the day you took Ranger duty. Finding out that she was dead. Spending 6 years thinking that you would always be alone. Then to find out that she's alive..." TJ stopped himself.

"What else, man?" Carlos asked.

"Andros...he should tell you, guys. It's not my secret to tell," He replied.

* * *

D.E.C.A. wondered, _So, she is alive. I can find her. I will find her._

The rangers went about their business stopping only when D.E.C.A. told them that they had reached KO-35.

"Thank you, Deca," Andros sighed.

"I am landing us near a signal that I picked up. It matches Zhane's DNA signature, so I believe that it may be the girl that you are looking for," D.E.C.A. answered.

"Thank you, Deca," Andros said more happily, then he got on the comm, "Okay, guys, Deca is landing us near a signal she picked up. It matches Zhane, so it must be Tia. Hurry up and meet me...in command. We have to suit up, Zhane, as Tia would say, do it Old School."

* * *

"What the hell does he mean, Zhane?" TJ asked. 

Zhane gave a knowing and evil-esque grin.

"Something that he, Tia, and I used to do. She helped us train. This is Tia School, kiddies," He grinned.

The rangers shook their heads and rolled their eyes, following Zhane.

* * *

"I will find you, Tia," Andros told himself., "And our son. We can finally be together." 

"Andros, you will find her. I daresay that I am tired of you bitching and moaning about never finding her," D.E.C.A. sighed, "I have spent so many years listening to it and I am tired of it."

"Well, D.E.C.A., you won't have to worry about it anymore. All you will have to worry about is babysitting duty," Andros smiled.

"Ah, your son," She realized.

"Yes, Deca, my son," He shook his head.

"Just remember, Andros, that you never were alone," Deca reminded him.

* * *

"Go to forest line. Stay there. When see man with same hair like you, lead him here. I take care of rest," The girl told her son. 

"Yes, mama," He said hugging her.

"Be careful, Adam," She called to him as he ran toward the forest line.

* * *

The other rangers were suited up and ready to go. Andros found them instead of them finding him. 

"Ready, guys?" He asked.

Andros saw something in the forest line.

"Zhane, keep it quiet," Andros whispered.

Andros walked toward the forest line when he saw a boy. The boy pointed to him and then Zhane and the others.

"Follow me," Adam said, "Mama talk. Want to see you."

Adam pointed to Andros as he said, 'Want to see you.' Andros called the others over. Adam stared at Karone.

"I know you," He said, "Mama no believe. I know. You aunt. She thought you gone forever. Now tell her told you so," He smiled.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"Adam. Says my name has 2 letter like my father's. 'A' and 'D'. Not much, she say, but at least something," He replied.

Adam led the rangers to the camp. Andros froze when he saw the girl at the fire.

"Adam, go check trap for crabs. Take gloves. No get snipped like last time," She asked her son.

When Adam had gone further down river, the girl straightened and sighed.

"He isgood boy. Like hisfather," She sighed.

Andros stepped forward.

"Tia?" He whispered.

"Haven't heard that name in a long time," She said clearly.

Andros, Zhane, and Karone sat at the fire.

"So, they found you," Tia nodded to Karone.

"Yeah, they did. A couple of years ago," Karone smiled.

"I was surprised, ya know. When you attacked your own world," Tia sighed, "It was dangerous for Adam. He was only 3. Was scared out of his wits. But he saw his uncle leaving a tent. Sobered him up right quick. He knew that our family was alive...that if Zhane was alive...then maybe Andros was out there somewhere."

Andros sat next to Tia and took her hand into his.

"Hey, Zhane, can you help Adam? Please?" Tia asked.

"You need to talk to Andros alone?"

"Well, I'll take him further into the forest to talk. More quiet there."

"Okay, little sister," Zhane laughed as he stood and followed the path that Adam had taken.

* * *

"So, you wanted to talk?" Andros sighed as he leaned against a tree. 

"I want to ask you something, Andy. Now that you have found me, do I have to raise Adam alone?" She asked, tearing forming.

Andros took Tia into his arms.

"No, Latia, now that we are together again...Adam will have us both," He kissed her hair.

* * *

I want to thank AA Lover for the good review for the first chapter. I hope you like this one. 


	3. Flashbacks Of The Heart

Flashbacks Of The Heart:

* * *

(This chapter will be of Andros and Latia's past...as requested by AA Lover...the 1st ofa fewpeople on this site who have actually given me good reviews. And a note to The Last Temptation Of Homer: It is rude to ridicule someone who is only posting their stories for the first time. I say to you, if you do not like them then do not read them. I do not mean to be rude, but I do not appreciate reviews that say my stories are crap when I spent months working on them...and that was when I was writing them on paper.) 

(It's taking me a long time to write this, so please bear with me.)

* * *

Part One: Spending time Alone: 

Andros sat alone in the park. In the same place that Karone was taken from. He hung his head, wishing that he could have done more.

"I do not know why you cry so much," said a young voice.

Andros turned to see 11 year old Latia standing behind him.

"This is where my sister was taken from, Latia," Andros sniffled.

"(sheepish) Oh...I did not know," Latia turned to leave.

"Do not leave...I mean that I would not mind the company right now," He smiled to her.

Latia sat down next to Andros on the grass, staring out at the wide open space.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Andros asked.

"It is. I always loved the out doors, Andy," She sighed.

"What is bothering you, Latia?" He asked, staring at the young girl.

"I just wish...that...it is not important, Andy," She shook her head, "At least it is not right now."

Andros didn't understand the girl. But he did enjoy the time that they spent together.

"You know, Latia, if your brother knew you were out here...alone...with me...he would hang me from the nearest tree," Andros tried not to laugh.

"I know that, Andy, but Zhane is too busy being yelled at by mother for ruining my dress for the Winter Solstice feast," She smiled.

Andros and Latia broke out laughing at Zhane's sad fate. Andros could just picture it. Zhane hanging his head as Grenna yelled at him for purposely spilling a juice on Latia's dress, it made Andros smiled widely just imagining it. Latia looked at the handsome young boy smiling at her dear elder brother's misfortune. It had always been quite a sport to see Zhane get in trouble. But it had not been when they got caught for it. But, then again, they barely ever got caught. Andros looked to see Latia watching him, making her blush.

"Latia...I would...like to know...if you would...join me for the feast...to let me take you to the feast," Andros blushed deeply.

Latia smiled greatly at the boy. She projected her answer to him, _I will go with you, Andros. Although, I do not know why you blush so red._ The answer only made him turn even more red.

"I will come to your home in the morning...as I always do," Andros said, his words rushed as he stood quickly.

Latia reached her hand out to him, waiting for him to help her up. Andros took her hand, feeling her tiny hand in his.

"Andros, if I did not know better I would say that you have a crush on me," Latia smiled as he helped her up, "And I would not have it any other way."

Andros let out the breath that he was holding in.

"I am afraid that if I showed an interest in you, that your family would not approve," Andros said as they walked to a bench a couple hundred yards away.

"My mother would approve of you greatly, Andros," She smiled, "And if my father did not, my mother could make him see where he was wrong."

Andros realized that he was still holding Latia's hand.

"I still worry, Latia," Andros sighed, brushing Latia's knuckles.

"You worry because you are 13 and I am 11, Andros. There is not that much difference between us. We can carry the facade of platonic friends until I turn 13 if you wish," Latia sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Latia, that would please me greatly," Andros smiled, raising her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles lightly, "Now lets get you home before our parents accuse us of mischief."

Andros and Latia walked home hand-in-hand, stopping at the front door.

"I enjoyed spending time alone with you, Latia," He said, kissing her cheek.

"And I you, Andy, and I you," She kissed him on the cheek.

Latia went inside, the door closing silently behind her. _Is it possible for me to love him so greatly now?_ Latia wondered.

* * *

Part Two: The Winter Solstice Feast: 

Andros arrived on time, dressed in red and green velvet robes, as was the tradition for the Young Father Solstice role each year. This year was Andros' turn for Young Father Solstice and it was Latia's for Young Mother Solstice.

(A.N.: Young Father and Young Mother Solstice are known to us Earthlings as Santa and Missus Claus.)

Grenna opened the door, beaming at him.

"Come in, dear. Latia is upstairs. Her Aunt Justice is doing her hair. If you wish for it, I can do yours," Grenna said as Andros walked in.

"I would appreciate it, thank you," Andros said to her as they went into the living room.

It took Grenna half an hour to do Andros' hair for the feast. When they were ready to go, Grenna took Andros to the door.

"Latia, come down now," Grenna called upstairs.

Latia took a deep breath and looked back to her brother.

"Now or never, Zee," Latia sighed.

Zhane smiled at her, taking her arm. Andros sucked in a breath when he saw Latia coming down the stairs. _You look beautiful,_ He said.

_Thank you,_ She smiled.

When Latia and Zhane reached the bottom of the stairs, he handed her off to Zhane.

"Stand together for a moment," Grenna asked.

Andros and Latia stood together. Latia's golden blonde hair was up in a bundle of curls on her head, a few hanging down. They were held up with red, green, and gold ribbons. Andros had his hair down, held back in an elaborate braid that was held with red, green and gold.

Latia's outfit consisted of a thin green velvet under-dress, the bodice stitched with gold and red. Over that was a red robe, held closed with a green and gold sash tied around her waist.

Andros' outfit consisted of green velvet slacks and shirt, covered by a red robe also tied with a green and gold sash. Latia and Andros had on matching gold slippers as well.

"You both look perfect," Grenna smiled.

"Thank you, Mother," Latia smiled.

"Thank you, Ma'am, but we must be going. Everyone will be there before us, seeing as we have to arrive by carriage," Andros nodded politely.

Grenna and Zhane went to meet Latia and Zhane's father at the feast. Andros and Latia stood outside the house alone, waiting for the carriage. Latia laid her head on Andros' shoulder.

"I thought that they would never leave," She sighed.

Andros smiled at Latia.

"Latia, I do have to ask you something," He said softly.

"What is it, Andy?" She asked.

"Never mind, Tia, it's not important...at least not yet," He replied.

Latia and Andros waited for the carriage to arrive.

* * *

Part Three:Latia's 13th birthday: 

Latia was happy beyond belief. She and Andros could finally be open in their interest in each other. Andros sat at the table, fidgeting with his hair.

"I have never seen you this nervous, 'Dros. It's just Tia's birthday," Zhane groaned.

"It is none of your business, Zhane," Andros snapped.

Andros got up and looked around the house for Latia. He found her in the backyard, alone. He snuck up behind her, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Why, Nicholas, how did you know?" Tia said slyly.

Andros huffed. She poked him in the ribs.

"Andy, I know it is you," She smiled.

Andros moved his hands and straddled the bench in front of her.

"Hello, beautiful," He grinned.

"Andy..." Tia blushed.

Andros touched her flushed cheek.

_Tia, I do not know about this...I mean...your parents...my parents...they might not react to this very well, my dear,_ Andros said as he stroked her cheekbone.

_I do not worry about it, my dear, because...well, who cares what our parents think. I mean it is our lives. I am a teenager now. I can have a boyfriend my age or slightly older. It does not matter...because when they ask...and they have been asking...I will simply tell them the truth. That I love you,_ Tia assured him, tucking hair behind his ear.

_I...you love me?_ Andros smiled a little.

_Yes, I do,_ Tia smiled back.

Andros had a big grin on his face, causing Tia to smile more. Soon, they were both laughing heartily. Andros asked her if she was ready for the party. Tia told him that she was just as nervous as he was about it, but that she just hid it better. Andros laughed and smiled at her, looking into her eyes. No-one except for his sister ever made him smile this much...NO-ONE. Andros drew his thumb across her temple, sensing her headache. He just laughed. Tia gave him a scathing look. Andros shook his head and told her that he was just surprised at her for not saying anything about her headache. Tia groaned, knowing that her boyfriend was right. Andros told her to stay put and went and got something for her headache. He brought it back to her.

"Take this," He said softly, "You'll feel better."

Tia smiled at Andros and his attempt to be helpful.

"What?" He said to her.

"Nothing, Andy. It's just adorable how you do that, you know. Trying to be all helpful and everything. It's sweet," She kissed his cheek.

Andros smiled at Tia, watching as she took the pain medicine. He sat with her a while, both of them totally silent, not speaking, not even using their telepathy to speak. He loved her with all his heart and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

Part Four: Dealing with the parentals: 

Tia sat with her parents in the living room, listening to their yelling and occasional insults. She was starting to get very tired of it.

"I can't believe you, Latia, seeing Andros behind our backs?" Her mother yelled.

"We waited until I turned 13 before seeing each other, Mother, I have tried to tell you that but you will not listen to me," She yelled back.

Grenna was angry. She pulled her daughter up from her seat. Tia's eyes were blazing with contempt for their treatment of Andros. Grenna glared at her daughter, still unbelieving of the young girls carelessness. Grenna raised her hand and slapped Tia. She slapped Tia so hard that it knocked her over the side of the couch. Tia looked up at her mother, scared and frightened. Grenna felt instant remorse for the act and approached Tia to apologize. Tia backed away, making her way to the front door. There was only one person that she could go to now...Andros. When Grenna got closer, Tia made a break for it. She bolted out the door and in the direction of Andros' home.

"What have I done?" Grenna asked herself, "What have I done?"

Tia kept running, the red handprint still bright on her face, bruises from her mother grabbing her arms fresh on her biceps, tears stained her cheeks. Tia breathed easier when she found Andros and his parents in their front yard. Tia ran to Andros, breaking down in his arms.

"What is wrong, Tia?" He asked as he sat on the ground, the crying girl in his arms.

Tia only had to look up for Andros and his parents to see the welt on her face. His parents were outraged.

"Why did they hit you?" His mother asked.

"Mother...she slapped me...because she...thought that...I was seeing Andros...behind their backs," Tia said in between sobs.

Andros held her tight, Tia burying her head into his shoulder. Andros' mother stroked her back, angry that Grenna would actually hit one of her children. She had known Grenna her entire life and Grenna had a temper, yes, but she would never hurt anyone...until now.

"Andros, let's take Latia inside," His father said, taking Tia from Andros long enough for his son to stand up.

"Yes, that would be wise," His mother agreed, looking around as if looking for Grenna.

Andros' father handed Tia back to Andros. Tia buried her head in Andros' shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Andros' father opened the door, letting his wife, son, and Tia go in before him.

"Andros, take her upstairs and lay her on our bed," His father instructed, "I'll send your mother up after you in a moment. I need to speak to her of something."

He watched as his son carried her up the stairs and out of sight. He looked to his wife, both of them utterly confused.

"Natasha, you know Grenna...can you believe that she would do something like this?" He asked his wife.

"No, Phinnaeus, I cannot," She answered, "I mean...We haven't spoken in years, since...since Karone disappeared...but...I cannot believe she would hit her own daughter for withholding the fact that she was with Andros. I mean...that just isn't like her."

Phinnaeus held his wife close and whispered, "I will ask Trinion if he knows anything...he IS her brother...maybe he can tell us what is going on." Flash to Andros laying Tia on his parents bed, watching her curl defensively into a ball. The sight hurt him greatly.

(Dealing with the Parentals will be finished in the next chapter, along with the rest of this set of flashbacks. Thanks to AA Lover for giving me the idea to do flashbacks.)


End file.
